Welcome to the Hellmouth, Titans!
by WaterAdept0514
Summary: Takes place in 1999. BuffyTeen Titans Crossover. The Titans go undercover at Sunnydale High School. Enough said...


I couldn't resist. 1999. Just bear with me. It's the only way I can get this to work. Let's see. Slade's dead in this. After season four. Even though it's not done yet. But no white cloak for Raven. So if her cloak turns white at the end of the season, too bad. 

Robin sat at his desk. With his computer on he searched for California high schools. He remembered reading about a very strange school and was trying to remember the name of it. He looks through a list. He started at the bottom. Trinity High School, Torrance High School, Sylmar High School, Surprise Valley High School, Sunny Hills High School, Sunnydale High School...

"That's it," He whispered. He clicked the link. At the school website, he clicked "Staff". He wasn't sure where to start this time, so he just decided to start from the top. He was surpised it didn't take that long to get to the bottom. There, he found a name that caught his attention. "Steven Wilson" he read.Upon reading the teachers profile, he gave a smirk.

"Gotcha."

* * *

The next day, Robin entered the main room and looked around. Starfire was cooking some Tamaranean dish that smelled like a moldy bathroom. Raven was lost in a Steven King book. And Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over a video game. A normal day at Titans Tower. He walked over and turned off the GameStation. 

"We have a mission," Robin bluntly stated.

"Hi guys, how are you today?" Cyborg said what he would have prefered.

"What is it?" Raven asked, putting down her book.

"School."

"WHAT?" Beast Boy yelled.

"Oh, I see," Starfire thought she knew. "The Mad Mod has escaped from jail so we must-"

"No."

"Robin," Cyborg started, "we're a team of teenage superheroes. We really don't need-"

"We're going undercover," Robin interrupted again. "This is business."

"Can we ask how it's business?" Raven asked.

Robin pulled out a photograph he printed out of a school and set it on the coffee table. "This is the school." Cyborg picked it up.

"Sunnydale High School? That school has the highest mortality rate in the country!"

"Mortality what?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Death rate."

"We are to investigate the cause of the deaths?" Starfire asked.

Robin had to think. "Right. That's it."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Beast Boy jumped up. "We'll just end up dying to! The school's probably haunted!"

"Or..." Cyborg said, dismissing Beast Boy's ridiculous conclusion.

"That's what we're going to find out," Robin informed them. "The police and the mayor of Sunnydale will know who we are, so we won't get into trouble with them. But we'll still need to keep a low profile."

Beast Boy tried finding a way out. "You guys have fun! Like Raven said, a green mongoose would be too suspicious."

"You're coming, Beast Boy," Robin glared. He then turned to Cyborg. "Those rings."

"On it," Cyborg knew what he was talking about. He left to his room. Beast Boy slumped on the couch.

* * *

The next day, they were all in the car. Their plan that day was to meet with the mayor of Sunnydale to arrange their schedules and talk abot how they'll get it all to work. Robin was quiet the whole trip. 

"Dude! I'm starving!" Beast Boy complained. They've been in the car for about half an hour. And half an hour left to go. Sunnydale was an hour south of Jump City.

A fast food resurant caught Cyborg's eye. It was called "Doublemeat Palace". "I know the perfect place," Cyborg said with a whide grin. Beast Boy saw what he was looking at.

"NO WAY!" Beast Boy shrieked. "There is no way you're getting me in there!"

"You never know, it could be evil space tofu," Raven said, refering to the Mega Meaty Meat.

"Not this place!" Cyborg protested. "They grind up beef AND chicken!"

"I think I'm gonna barf," Beast Boy's mouth became filled. He put a hand over it.

"Robin?" Cyborg asked worried.

"Huh? Oh, we can stop by a resturant with tofu later, Beast Boy," Robin was still slightly zoned.

They stopped at the Doublemeat Palace and got some burgers. And a plastic bag for Beast Boy to throw up in because he can't stand the smell of fast food. Unless it was for a moped. Then about ten minutes later they found a vegetarian resturant and got some food to go for Beast Boy. And this time a bag for Cyborg.

They finally arrived just outside of Sunnydale, they looked at the sign. They noticed the extremely low population.

"See? It's got to be haunted!" Beast Boy said. "So why don't we just go back and forget the whole-"

"No!" Robin yelled. The others stared at him in confusion. When he noticed this, he turned red. "W-We went over this, Beast Boy. It's not haunted. It's our job to find the REAL reason."

When they finally got to City Hall, they had to wait outside. But they eventually got inside the mayor's office and they finally got to plan everything out.

"It's great that you could come!" He said with a huge smile on his face. "I'm Mayor Richard Wilkins III!" He seemed very strange, but maybe they just weren't used to the typical 1950's dad.

"Can we just get this over with?" Raven complained. He was already annoying her.

"Well, aren't you a little Debbie Downer?" Still smiling. That made her role her eyes. "If you're gonna be in my town, you'll have to turn that frown upside-down!"

"Uh, yeah," Cyborg said, trying not to laugh at Raven's reaction to the happy-go-lucky mayor. "So, what's the plan?"

"Take a seat," The mayor instructed. He took a seat on the edge of his desk. "First let me tell you something. I don't want any trouble in my schools. I want my students to feel they're in a safe enviorenment."

"We'll keep everything under control," Robin assured him. "We won't cause any-" he was interupted when I a teenage girl walked into the office.

"Hey-" She looked at the Titans. "Who are they?" She asked.

"New students! They're goiong to investigate the cause of all the deaths in town!" The mayor said. "Oh! Titans, this is Faith. Faith, these are the Titans!"

Starfire stood up. "Curiousity abounds. Please. Where do you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? Do you wish to be my friend?"

Faith just looked at her. "Screw this," she said. And with that, she left the room.

"You'll have to excuse Faith," The mayor said. "She isn't exactly a ball of sunshine. But she lights up my day!" His face became serious. "But really, I don't want you interfering with an school events. Especially Graduation. Do I make myself clear?" The Titans nodded. Then all tension left his face and a wide grin reclaimed it's territory. "Peachy!" He grabbed five sheets of paper. "Here are your scheduals! You'll start next week! Goodbye!" Then the Titans left the room. By choice.

After they got in the car, Faith entered the mayor's office again. "What idiots," she said.

"Now now, Faithy. You know I don't like name calling," She just gave a smirk and left. Then the Mayor looked back at the T-Car as it drove off. "Welcome to the Hellmouth!" He said, with a big smile from ear to ear.

Not like I wanted, but better than my Angel one! And all those high schools are real. Except Sunnydale, of coarse. Just to let you know, Buffyverse wise, this is after "Doppelgangland". So, yeah. Faith's with the Mayor. Please R&R! I accept flames!


End file.
